Dernière promesse
by Laura Perdue
Summary: Mini OS, HPDM, Mpreg


**Auteur**: Laura Ellecéa

**Titre**: _Seule la dernière promesse compte_ (titre pourrit mais j'ai eu du mal à en mettre un)

**Disclamer**: Tout est à Qui-vous-savez

**Remerciements**:

Merci à _Stephen King_ qui, grâce au livre Marche ou crève, m'a inspiré l'ambiance et le style de l'histoire

Merci à _Lirius _pour sa lecture, sa review et de m'avoir forcé à poster ma première fic terminée

BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI DE VOS EVENTUELLES REVIEWS

* * *

Il ne se rappellait plus très bien comment tout cela avait commencé.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était le soir du Grand Festin.

Pour fêter son triomphe sur Voldemort.

Il avait trop bu et l'autre con aussi.

Et il s'était retrouvé la bite de Malefoy dans la cul, au fond d'une salle de classe vide au deuxième étage.

Un mois sans le voir ensuite.

Vacances avec Ron et Hermione.

Vacances au soleil.

Vacances sous tension.

Son corps voulait du sexe.

Son esprit aussi apparement, vu la trique qu'il avait chaque matin.

La peur aussi.

Il avait fuit le matin, laissant à Malefoy sa cravate dans la main en souvenir.

Par peur de le réveiller et d'affronter son regard.

Honte maintenant.

Envie de lui.

Il avait pas intérêt à l'avoir oublié.

Sinon, il allait devenir fou.

Complètement cinglé.

Non, il avait intêrêt à être prêt.

Juste un regard dans le couloir du train.

Malefoy n'avait pas oublié.

Soulagement intense.

Mais bite tendue.

Besoin de sexe.

Il va dans les toilettes se soulager.

La fouine y est aussi.

Elle remarque son problème.

Rit.

Il lui hurle de sa barrer et de le laisser tranquille.

Malefoy se penche et lui fait une putain de bonne fellation.

En échange d'une promesse.

Demain, vingt heures, salle du demande.

Promis.

La deuxième fois, il est conscient.

Il le veut.

Il aime que Malefoy prenne soin de lui.

S'abandonner dans les bras du serpent.

Vilain pécheur.

Cette fois, c'est l'autre qui part le premier.

Sans un mot.

Juste un regard profond.

Qui donne une autre promesse.

Le lendemain même heure.

Et le surlendemain.

Et encore.

Et un jour, le regard promesse le matin.

Il suit le préfet dans sa chambre personnelle en silence.

Il ne gémit pas sous ses coups de butoir.

Le matin est silencieux.

Les soirs hurlements et le matin silence.

Pas de demi mesure.

Matin et soir maintenant.

Chambre personnelle et salle sur demande.

Pour ne pas s'attarder.

Le matin, on a cours.

Le soir, la salle est demandée.

La huitième année passe doucement.

Un mois avant juin, il a peur.

Malefoy devient doux.

Tendre.

Il s'attache.

Mais il n'a pas le droit.

Harry veut mourir.

Suicide.

Il lui a dit pourtant.

Car le week-end, ce fourbe triche.

Il le garde dans sa chambre.

Lui fait des caresses pour qu'il reste.

Lui dit qu'il a le temps.

Il lui pose des questions.

Quelle est sa chanson préférée?

Pourquoi il a les yeux verts?

Comme si le Survivant avait réponse à tout.

Ce type est le mal incarné.

Dernière nuit au chateau.

Malefoy l'a trainé dans sa chambre.

Lui a fait promettre de rester toute la nuit.

Il panique mais promet.

Après tout, une nuit dans une vie est si courte.

Rien de peut lui arriver.

Demain le suicide.

La tranquilité pour toujours.

Mais Draco triche encore.

Il lui dit qu'il l'aime.

Le supplie de le prendre.

Puisqu'il veut mourir.

Veut du fouttre en souvenir.

Dans son si joli petit cul.

Harry hésite.

Mais le serpent insiste.

Lui dit qu'il ne veut rien d'autre.

Alors Harry craque.

Il est si beau sous lui.

Si pur.

Il a peur de partir sans lui maintenant.

Peur de le laisser seul.

Il lui dit qu'il va peut être attendre un peu pour le suicide.

Draco répond qu'il n'est pas pressé.

Qu'il veut bien l'acceuillir dans son manoir.

Tout le temps qu'il faut pour planifier sa mort.

Il veut juste du cul en échange.

Harry réfléchit.

Songe que ça lui permetterai de prendre du bon temsp avant la fin.

Accepte.

Le serpent l'a bien eu.

Un an qu'il vit avec lui sur sa fortune et la sienne.

Draco les fait fortifier.

Pour l'enfant qu'il porte dans son ventre.

Harry ne veut plus partir.

Il ne peut pas de toute façon.

Il se marie demain.

C'est pas très bien vu les enfants hors marriage de nos jours.

De toute façon il va vivre très vieux.

Draco lui a fait promettre.

Dernière promesse avant la mort.


End file.
